Pet Project (Ryder 10)
Story At a small castle out in an open field, Sir Morton, a Forever Knight with his eye guard down, approaches King Chadwick, a man with a clear right eye, a large scar on his head going through it. By his sides are the Twin Knights, one with a smiley face, one with a frowny face. Chadwick: Sir Morton. Morton: I found her, Your Majesty. She is currently in the dungeon. Chadwick: Bring me to her. Morton leads Chadwick down the stairs into the dungeon, wielding a torch. They enter the cellar, where an old, blind woman was, arms in chains. Old Woman: (Nagging) Well, well. Joseph Chadwick. Surely with your accomidations, you could’ve given me a room with a bed. And a bit more food. And no chains. Chadwick: The great Forever Seer. A washed up old hag who’s survival is based on strangers offering you assistance. Seer: Strangers are sometimes even kinder than friends. Where’s Patrick? He was always so nice to me. Chadwick: Gone. You answer to me now. Seer: (Mockingly) “You answer to me now.” Yeah, yeah. What do you want? Chadwick: I want the the prophecy. The grand prophecy. Seer: (Sighs) Grand prophecy, grand prophecy. It’s always about the grand prophecy. “The one who wields the Ultimate Weapon shall be named, the true Forever King.” Why does everyone want to hear about that? I’ve been spouting that thing for years. Chadwick: Yes, what does it mean?! What is the ultimate weapon?! Seer: Oh, I have no clue! That’s not my job. I only give the prophecy. It’s your job to diverge what I say. Chadwick groans, as he storms off. Morton follows. Chadwick: What are those reports we got from before? Some alien transformer? Morton: Yes, sire. Several reports of one who transforms into different aliens has been reported all over the country, though it's only known of their commonality through the government, or the Knights. The wielder attacked Enoch’s castle. Chadwick: Find him, and lure him here. Morton: Yes, sire. End Scene Ryder, Ester, Kevin and Argit are driving through a city, laser blasts flying at them from behind. Sir Morton and the Twin Knights were giving chase, firing blasters at them. Argit: (Hiding in the side car) What’d we do to obtain the wrath of the Forever Knights?! Ryder: Uh, I might’ve beaten them up during our last visit. Ester: They had kidnapped me to dissect! Kevin: (Absorbing the paint off his bike) I doubt these are the same ones. I’ve heard that there are several different factions of the Forever Knights. So this might be unrelated. A laser blast hits the side of Kevin’s hovercycle, him freaking. Kevin: Ahk! Ryder, wipe these guys out already! Ryder: Fine, fine. Nothing a little Heatblast can’t handle. (He activates the Omnitrix and slaps it down.) Gutrot: Gutrot? Who wants to be a giant gas guzzler? Get ahead of me, guys. Kevin and Ester speed up, while Gutrot slows down. He expels a green gas from the nozzles on his body, the gas cloud, enveloping the Knights. They drive out of it, coughing violently, tears forming. Morton: (Coughing) Retreat! Back to the castle! The Knights drive off, as Gutrot comes out of the cloud, following the Knights, the sound of his engine softer than usual. Ester and Kevin join him, as Gutrot reverts. Kevin: And we’re following them why? Ryder: They’re probably up to no good. Kevin: And let’s leave them up to it. We’re almost to Mt. Rushmore! Ryder: And who knows what these guys are planning? Let’s take them anyway. Kevin groans, as they continue to follow. End Scene The group parks outside the small castle, heading inside. They enter the throne room, where Chadwick was sitting on the throne. Ryder has his full face helmet on. Chadwick: The horrendous alien. I must say, you look surprisingly human. Ryder: And you look like someone from the 1600’s. Ester: What’s with the outfit? Chadwick: It is to show great status. Not that an alien like yourself would understand. Ester: Excuse me? Kevin: Why’d you lead us here? Your goons could’ve easily outrun us if they wanted to. We could’ve caught up, but still. Chadwick: Well, there’s an old philosophy of the Forever Knights, to kill all alien scum. Chadwick snaps his fingers, as Morton and the Twin Knights come out of hiding. Ester stretches at Comedy Knight, who dodges with ease, closing in. She blocks his punch and pushes him back, when she’s kicked from behind by Tragedy Knight. Kevin absorbs Tragedy Knight’s armor, and punches him, sending him skidding backwards. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Shocksquatch. Morton charges in, as Shocksquatch catches his fist, electrocuting him. Morton falls back, injured. Shocksquatch: Wishing you weren’t wearing all that metal now, eh? Chadwick pulls out a scanner device, as it scans Shocksquatch. It fires a red beam, which hits and reverts Shocksquatch. Ryder: What the? Morton slams his arm into Ryder, sending him flying. Ryder catches on some drapery, as he falls to the floor. Morton: Wishing you weren’t dependent on that watch thing working? Ryder stands, as he slaps down the Omnitrix. He turns into Molestache, who digs into the ground. He pops up, slamming into Morton, knocking him skyward. Morton flips and lands on his feet, as the energy beam hits Molestache, reverting him. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Heatblast. He releases a wall of fire, which Morton charges through. Morton grabs Heatblast and throws him through the fire, him being hit and reverted by the energy beam. Kevin spots this, as he holds back the Comedy Knight. He pushes him away, as he yells at Ryder. Kevin: Ryder! Stop transforming! We need to! The Comedy Knight grabs Kevin and throws him, while Tragedy Knight knocks Ester away. Ester: What’s going on? Chadwick: A DNA scanner. With a few modifications, it became a DNA disrupter. Allowing us to cancel out your transformations. Ryder: We’ll see about that. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, as he transforms into Wildmutt, roaring. Chadwick uses the disruptor, reverting Wildmutt. Ryder tries again, turning into Bullfrag. Chadwick reverts him with the disruptor. Ryder turns into Shocksquatch, and is reverted again. Ryder turns into Upgrade, Chadwick powering down the disruptor. Chadwick: Oh, yes. Exactly what I needed. Upgrade: What are you talking about? Morton grabs Upgrade, planting a chip on his body. Upgrade’s body morphs uncontrollably, as his body returns to normal, his circuitry turning red. He stands tall, motionless like a robot. Chadwick: Now, he is mine. Come, shiftling. We have work to do. Chadwick presses a button, a secret door opening. Chadwick goes through, as Upgrade follows. Ester: Ryder, wait! Ester tries to give chase, when Morton knocks her back. Morton and the Twin Knights block the path, as Upgrade goes through the door, it closing behind him. Ester: Let him go! Morton: You want to save your little boyfriend? You have to get through me first. End Scene Chadwick leads Upgrade into a room with a large battleship. Chadwick: Though I know you can’t hear me, I’ll tell you anyway. Specifically with killing all aliens, the Forever Knights was first founded to fight a dragon. We have been working for 1,000 years to find a way to kill a dragon, as the way of our founder was lost. A prophecy states that there is an Ultimate Weapon, and you shall become it. Upgrade walks up to the battleship, as he merges with it, taking control of it. Then, Morton and the Twin Knights go flying through a wall, Kevin having broken it down. Kevin: Stupid metal heads. Ester: Ryder! Chadwick: Too late! He is mine now. My servant, destroy them! Upgrade’s eye lights up, as he fires several missiles. Ester and Kevin run and dodge, unable to get close. Ester: Ryder, I know your in there! Please, you have to fight this! Chadwick: Nothing you say or do can save him! Upgrade then powers down, as the ship crashes, Upgrade melting off. Quills were in the puddle, as Upgrade reverts, Ryder sound asleep, snoring. Chadwick: What the?! Argit: Sheesh, you guys are helpless without me! Argit appears out of the shadows, surprising Kevin. Kevin: Wow. Didn’t know you could do that? Ester: Where have you been?! Argit: Hey, it’s not my fault I was hungry and needed to stop by the kitchen. Oh, by the way, (Turns to Chadwick) You’re out of pickles. Chadwick: Uragh! The battleship explodes, shaking the castle. Kevin and Ester grab Ryder, dragging him out as Argit runs far ahead of them. Ester: The biggest coward I’ve ever seen. Kevin: But he does have his uses. The group get on their motorcycles, Kevin throwing Ryder in the side car. Argit tries to activate the Tenn-Speed, it not working. Argit: I don’t know how to work this thing! The castle explodes, a wall falling over. The shockwave shakes them. Kevin: I’ll drive it! Not a scratch or quill in my seats! Kevin goes to the Tenn-Speed, while Argit hops on the hovercycle. The group rides off, as the whole castle collapses. Morton drags Chadwick and the Twin Knights out of the ruins, putting them down. Chadwick is moaning, furious. Chadwick: Foiled by a rodent! He’s obviously not the Ultimate Weapon if he can be defeated like that. The Seer will pay for her insults. Morton: She is gone. I saw a hole in the floor that housed the cellar, and she wasn’t there. Chadwick: What?! How did she get out?! The Seer is walking through the open fields, using the chains still attached to her wrists as a cane to find out what was in her path. Seer: Even I could’ve seen that coming. Hehehe! Characters *Ryder *Ester *Kevin Levin *Argit Neutral *Forever Seer Villains *Forever Knights **Joseph Chadwick **Sir Morton **Twin Knights Aliens Used *Gutrot (accidental transformation; intended alien was Heatblast) *Shocksquatch (x2) (cameos) *Molestache (cameo) *Heatblast (cameo) *Wildmutt (cameo) *Bullfrag (cameo) *Upgrade Trivia *Gutrot's comment on being a "gas guzzler" is referencing cars. *It's revealed that Argit's quills work on Galvanic Mechamorphs. *The Great Prophecy is introduced, which will be the Forever Knights main goal throughout the series. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Forever Knights